


microwaves, lizards and love confessions.

by itsmaz410



Series: dumb boys with phones equal chaos [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Crack, George is fucking oblivious, M/M, Other, Paul is a mum, Ringo is a Good Boy, Text fic kinda, he loves to hibernate btw, its pretty great ngl, these boys are so chaotic please help-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: the tired bitches with legs4 members online12:14 pmjohnnie wonnie: hahaha lol george broke the microwavegeorgie poo: NO YOU BROKE THE FUCKING MICROWAVEpaulie: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKSThe Beatles live together, and chaos ensues.





	microwaves, lizards and love confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> prepare urselves pls,, this is chaotic material-
> 
> first in a series(?) about the best boys (the beatles, duh)
> 
> tumblr: mazzy410   
send an ask! say hi!

microwaves, lizards and love confessions.

It's early morning, around 11 am and Paul is a sleepyhead, his hair a fluffy mess as he trods down the stairs to the kitchen. Nobody else is downstairs, but he can tell George has gone out, since he couldn't hear his deafening snores as he woke up.  
As he swings open the fridge door, he lets out a long groan at the sight of an empty bottle of milk. Fucking hell.  
Paul pulls out his phone, humming as he turns it on, checking the messages in their groupchat.

the tired bitches with legs  
3 members online

11:23 am

paulie: hey geo babe can u grab us some milk? we ran out like 4 hours ago

johnnie wonnie: hahaha u called him babe

georgie poo: yea k

paulie: love uuu xxx  
paulie: wait john the fuck-  
paulie: go to sleep again u idiot  
paulie: it'll make the world a better place

johnnie wonnie: nah,, can do as i please bitché

He sighs and shoves his phone in his pocket. He didn't need that snarky shit so early. Was Ringo even awake yet? Paul yawns, squinting at the sunlight filling the house. Bleh. He was about to go for a fag break, but he's nearly shocked to death by the sudden noise of John actually tumbling down the stairs. Then there's a low grunt.  
"Ow."  
Paul inhales deeply, trying to restrain himself from screeching, before he stomps to the stairs, where John is crumpled up, legs waving around slowly in the air, glasses now sitting three stairs higher. The ruffled boy gives Paul a grin.  
"Mornin', Mr. McFartney."  
Fuck him. Paul walks out the door without hesitation for a cigarette, ignoring John's weak yell for help. 

When Paul enters the house again, there's the thin, tall, glorious George in the kitchen, brewing up coffee. And Ringo's awake, giving John a whack on the head. The smell of coffee is a relief, and Paul smiles a bit. He loves waking up to his idiots.  
"Georgie, why were ye out?" Ringo asks, easily ducking John's swinging arm. The brunette looks up, shrugging as he closes the lid of the milk. "Jus' went out," he says, mysteriously. Paul sighs and leans over, pecking George's cheek casually before heading to the bathroom.  
"Shower time, bitches!"  
John is gobsmacked. Ringo pouts. George just doesn't give a shit.

"Did he just..?" John says, eyes wide. How was George so calm? George tilts his head, confused, as he says, "He jus' does that, mate, didn't ye know?"  
Ringo lets out a whine and slides to the floor.  
John raises an eyebrow. "Wha's the matter, Ritchie? Ye did the flops, so yer upset. What's up?"  
Whenever Ringo slides to the floor, it means that he's feeling down. Or annoyed, or ready to cry, or ready to enter a state of extreme sadness and hibernate for three weeks. Yeah, everyone was honestly stressed the first time Ringo went into hibernation.  
It was kind of scary.  
Ringo lets out another whine, then begins to drag himself over toward the stairs.  
George shakes his head with a concerned frown. "Buddy, ye gotta tell us wha' tha matter is or we can't really help you much, ya see?"  
But Ringo was already heaving himself up the stairs, sighing every few seconds. 

So when Ringo finally disappeared by crawling into his room, George decided to text him.

georgie poo + ritchie  
private message

11:56 am

georgie poo: u gud mate?

ritchie: bleeeeeh

georgie poo: aye no shush  
georgie poo: did paul like  
georgie poo: was it the kiss or sumthin

ritchie: no

georgie poo: uh huh

ritchie: twas me who wanted to ,, do that,, thatshouldvebeen,, m-,, k nevermind

georgie poo: wait what? ringo mate ur not makin sense 

Ringo swears out loud and buries his head in the pillow. He really didn't want to make it obvious that he felt very very annoyed by Paul's actions, but he failed and made it the most obvious thing ever.  
Ringo groans. Why did Paul kiss George's cheek? Were they dating? His chance to date George was officially gone, then.  
Oh, jesus christ. 

After he buries himself alive in his bed for half an hour, the knock on his door is gentle and light, but Ringo nearly shrieks at the person to leave him alone, please, I'm going to hibernate, ye idiots-  
"Ritchie, luv, can I come in?"  
It's Paul. What? No. Fuck off, Paul. But the silly man doesn't leave, ignoring his various whines and growls and huffs. "Ritchie.. Mate, yer all upset. Aw, jus' come ed' an' let Uncle Macca talk ta ye, hey?"

Ringo doesn't deny the 'Uncle Macca' made him grin a little. So he lets Paul in. 

Paul walks in the room merrily, even though the sight of Ringo wrapped up in his thick doona with the saddest look on his face is a bit of a piteous thing. Uncle Macca is only used whenever someone needs a bit of a cheer up. And when Ringo is turning to hibernation, Uncle Macca comes out strong.  
Paul settles next to Ringo, his hair still damp from his shower.  
"Ye wanna tell me whas' wrong, kiddo?"  
Ringo huffs and hides his frowning face in the doona. "No. M'not confident enough ta do what ye did."  
That makes Paul stop.  
His mind whirls, and he realises Ringo's talking about the kiss. The tiny platonic kiss that he breezily gave George before his relaxing shower. Oh. He doesn't reply for a moment, wanting to phrase this shit correctly.  
"Ye mean that kiss?"  
Ringo gives him the tiniest nod, eyes inspecting the dull carpet with his lip stuck out in a proper pout. Paul thinks quickly through Ringo's sad little depressing words so far, eyebrows furrowed. "Yer not confident enough.. Ye wanted ta give our Geo a kiss on tha cheek?"  
Ringo lets out a sigh that whistles high through his nostrils. "That n' more, Uncle Macca."  
Oh.  
Damn, Ringo was upset. His sad little tone in his voice made him feel like he was like a wellington boot stuck in wet mud. Yep, Uncle Macca to the fucking rescue.  
"I don't think Georgie woul' be opposed ta that? Maybe?"  
Ringo's eyes light up for a second, but his face crumples up again a moment later.  
"Yer datin' him though! Ohh, me goddd.. Why woul' ye say that, Uncle Macca?"

As Ringo begins to whine and whimper, Paul's jaw literally drops.  
Wait wait wait wait what in the fucking what-  
"Ritchie, the fack- M'not datin' anyone!"  
Ringo stops wriggling furiously in his doona.  
"Wait, what?"

Oh, dear god. 

There's a screech from downstairs, and Paul throws Ringo a curious glance. Both their phones begin to ding.

the tired bitches with legs  
4 members online

12:14 pm 

johnnie wonnie: hahaha lol george broke the microwave 

georgie poo: NO YOU BROKE THE FUCKING MICROWAVE

paulie: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKS

Ringo actually snickers.  
Paul leaps off the bed and yeets himself downstairs.

The microwave is beeping rapidly and there's fucking smoke. There's literal smoke.  
"Get that fucking thing outside! What the fuck are you doing, oh my god-" Paul is in a frenzy as he frantically tugs the cord of the microwave out of the wall, John's laughing as he opens the back door, and George is ready to snap John's neck.  
The microwave hits the concrete with a loud metallic thud.  
There's deafening silence.  
It explodes.

"OH MY GOD-" Paul fucking screams, and he runs back inside where Ringo quickly grabs him and holds him. "It's fine, s'fine, everythin's okay, jus' breathee-" Ringo hushes him, stroking the brunette's hair with a little grin.  
John looks back at them calmly.  
"Mate, the thing's on fire."

George makes a weird shaky sobbing noise. 

After Paul nearly punches John in the face with his frantic screaming and jumping around, he decided to call the fire department. John tries to grab the phone, even though Paul had already finished the call.  
"Paul, we could just put the thing out ourselves!"  
"IT'S AN ELECTRICAL FIRE, WE. WILL. DIE!"  
George groans and slumps on the table. The microwave is still on fire.  
"STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC, PAUL, IT'S JUST A MICROWAVE ON FIRE!"  
"WH- THATS EXACTLY WHY ITS BAD! A FUCKING MICROWAVE IS ON FIRE!"  
Ringo joins George as the screaming match continues.  
It really is truly not the time to be admiring the beautiful man named George, but Ringo couldn't help himself. The deep mysterious brown eyes, the little scars from his acne, the pink lips that tugged up into a little smile sometimes, the pointy teeth that Ringo wished he could feel on his skin one day, ohmygod-

"So, ye wanna go talk ta the firemen with me, Ritch? Johnno an' Paulie aren't really gunna be able ta do it."  
Ringo blinks. John and Paul are still screaming.  
"Oh, aye, yep."

The firemen are annoyed, obviously because it was just a fucking microwave, not a house fire. Apparently Paul had said it was a house fire. So with annoyed glares, the firemen put out the microwave fire. It sits sadly on the concrete, smouldering and smoking. The air smells horrible.  
The firemen tell them to be more careful, and George apologises profusely for the inconvenience. 

The second they drive away, Paul rounds on all three of the boys.  
"Why are ye all so fuckin' dumb?"  
"Wasn't my fault, Paul, don' drag me into it!"  
"Shut yer mouth, Ringo-"  
Ringo makes a face.  
"We need to get a new microwave, now, are ye all happy with yerselves?!"

Paul rages on for at least 15 more minutes, then he promptly passes out on the couch.

the tired bitches with legs  
4 members online

12:43 am

ritchie: why are we alive. i mean like, in all seriousness, life is pointless. we all try to achieve so much, but in the end we actually just die. we get money, we work, we eat, drink, sleep, but then we die. what is the actual point guys please help me im thinking too muchhhhhh

johnnie wonnie: well like, enjoy life? s all we have innit?

ritchie: g o d that doesn't help.. okay lads, dyou reckon weve even got a place in the world? like at all  
ritchie: do u know how tiny n shit were are?? there are billions of solar systems and suns and planets, and were on one lil rock with billions of assholes bullshitting through life? its so fucked up like we got zero to believe weve got a purpose for living and it scares the shit out of me, like we just live and then die??

johnnie wonnie: oh jesus ur in deep,,

georgie poo: i think we’re supposed to figure out our own kinda purpose.

paulie: i wholeheartedly agree tbh

johnnie wonnie: me 2,, cool now thats sorted im gna go sleep

ritchie: ITS NOT LIKE, THAT EASY THO

paulie: HOW IS IT NOT

ritchie: because i dont think it is

johnnie wonnie: thats the stupidest logic ever,, gnight

ritchie: anyway returning to the topic

paulie: i am actually fuckig unwilling

ritchie: what even is our purpose on earth  
ritchie: like we just live life then die? and some people get better lives than others, snd there's fucking asshole people, and nice people, and we all live life as if everything is ok and ignore big problems and then ppl hate other ppl, and theres fucking racial problems, there's sexuality problems, there's oppression and then like,, we just die? were born, then we like eat n drink n sleep n shit, but then we just like d i e wHAT IS THE POINT PLEASE HELP ME

georgie poo: why are you so worried about it tho  
georgie poo: the fact that us being alive might not have a purpose doesn’t mean that we don’t have a purpose for other people, like, the basis of humans is to interact and build communities and friendships and help eachother out  
georgie poo: humans are like,,, basically animals, we need social interaction and at the very least another human being to keep us acting rationally

ritchie: you mean that we're here fr each other? 

georgie poo: yea sure

ritchie: that.. actually kind of makes sense,, and sort of calms me down the more I think about it

georgie poo: im glad our purpose on this shitty rock is each other,, wouldn’t want to be here for any other ppl 

ritchie: :)

georgie poo: don’t be acting cute now

paulie: aw you think he’s cute?

georgie poo: yea duh

ritchie: :D  
ritchie: k im going to sleep bye

He was not going to sleep.  
George just said he was fucking cute. Duh. Oh my god, oh my god, thank you Paul you stupid twat. Ringo rolls over, chucks his phone beside him and stares at the ceiling with a cheesy grin and all existential thoughts gone. Holy shit.  
Paul isn't dating George, George fucking said that he's cute, and now Ringo's in a state of paradise. 

Actually no, he's gunna sleep like a baby now.

The next morning, George wakes up to a pair of bright eyes boring into his own.  
"Mmm, wha..?" He's too tired to be coherent, and the room is extremely bright and he just wants to sleep more. He whines a bit at the weight of someone kneeling on his fucking legs, oh ow that fucking hurts-  
"Made ye brekkie, ye sleepy fuck," John says, before he clambers off George's bed and slams the door hard with a high wheezy giggle, ensuring that the man won't fall back asleep.

"Ye made brekkie? John, ye never cook, s'against tha fuckin' rules..", Ringo murmurs warily as he shuffles into the kitchen area in a blue dressing gown. John rolls his eyes animatedly and gestures to a yawning Paul who wears a pink apron, shaking his hips as he cooks.  
George groans.  
Paul shrugs, flipping an egg in the frying pan, "Tha git made me do it for him, so he could make ye guys think he was cooler."  
Ringo cuffs John around the ear then sits at the table, lighting a cigarette. George pouts at him and grabs his hand, leading him outside. "No smokin' inside, remember? Thas' our 7th house rule, ye silly billy.."

The boys had written up house rules when they had officially moved in and had bought the place. 

List of The Very Important House Rules that we will definitely Ignore

1# Do not sing loudly. (No paul fuck you)  
2# Do not run around naked (whatwhy)  
3# No acrobatic shit Geo  
4# No pets  
5# Don't invite ladies over, ye nasty fucks  
6# No shoes on the roof (Ringo do not throw my sneakers up there again)  
7# If yer not nasty, smoke outside.  
8# Cuddle night every Thursday  
9# Don't let anyone but Macca cook (paul no i want to)  
10# John don't fuckin cook ever ye nasty bitch

Paul had written it up, and of course, the boys had had strong objections.  
Emphasis on strong, because George had protested the next day, standing in the living room stark naked, while smoking a cigarette and holding a fucking lizard. A lizard. Yes.  
Paul had a fit, John snickered and high fived George, while Ringo definitely didn't stare at George. Psh, what?  
Only when Paul threatened to sell the house (yes, straight after they had bought it) was when George reluctantly wore clothes again, and returned the lizard to its actual owner with a lot of tears. 

Now, they're all sat happily at the table, munching away at John's (Paul's) delicious morning breakfast. John makes a weird moaning noise when he scoops up the egg and puts it with the bacon that sits upon his toast.  
"He's doin' it again."  
"What?"  
"Johnno's makin' his brekky noises."  
Paul rolls his eyes, while George picks up a piece of bacon and offers it to Ringo. Of course, the man greedily eats it up, causing George to snicker.  
Ringo's heart definitely doesn't melt.  
The breakfast is actually really fucking delicious, thanks to Paul's cooking skills. They still haven't invested in a new microwave, and the kitchen looks a bit empty with the lack of one sitting in there. But due to John's restrictions in the kitchen, it's kind of good that Paul doesn't use the microwave often.  
The meal ends when John nearly falls out his chair while moaning rather aggressively, and George giggles again. Ringo swoons internally.  
"So, Ritchie, how's it goin' with George? Makin' progress? Ohhhh, have ye smooched 'im yet?" Paul asks rather loudly as he switches on the television. George is literally cleaning up in the kitchen, so Ringo throws a pillow at Paul, shaking his head frantically.  
"Wha's yer problem, aye? Gay stuff is acceptable shit in this day an' age, huh?" Paul says, grinning wickedly.  
Ringo whines loudly, before dragging Paul aggressively to the laundry room, shutting the door while George shoots them an odd glance. John waltzes over toward the television and begins to play a documentary on how pandas mate.  
Paul shifts so there's space, frowning at Ringo. They're still in their PJ's and Paul hasn't taken off his pink apron yet.  
Ringo sighs, rubbing at his eyes.  
"Okay, seriously? I'm too shy. Like, he's fucking beautiful, mate. And taller than me. I can't just casually kiss him on tha cheek, like you did. God, why am I so nervous. I fuckin' love him, Paulie-", but Paul suddenly cuts Ringo off with a kiss on the cheek.  
"Not that hard, aye?"  
Ringo huffs, "But, he probably doesn't love me at all? What tha fuck do I do then? Like, I can jus' hibernate, not fer three or four weeks, but fer tha rest of me life!" 

Their phones ding.

johnnie wonnie, paulie, ritchie  
3 members online

8:44 am

johnnie wonnie: i can hear ye  
johnnie wonnie: why u in the laundry

Paul sighs, shaking his head as he begins to type. Ringo chews his lip anxiously, eyes wide. "He can't know, he'll fuckin' tell George!"  
"Aye, tha fact George ain't in the chat says sumthin' at least."

paulie: fuckn whatever mate, what u wanna say to us?

johnnie wonnie: well like  
johnnie wonnie: geo is an oblivious fuck  
johnnie wonnie: so if ye want him ta know, ye gotta tell him face ta face or whatever

ritchie: ah fuck me

paulie: no thanks

johnnie wonnie: no thanks but geo might wanna

ritchie: s t o p ohmygod

paul: ringo just screeched like really quitely

johnnie: quitely

paul: fuck u

Ringo looks up from his phone and huffs. "Fuck, I jus' wanna kiss tha guy. But like, Geo. He, ya know. Don't. Doesn't like me."  
Paul rolls his eyes and pats Ringo's cheek gently. The poor laddie is sweating. "No jumpin' ta conclusions, aye? Hey, how abou' tonight, on cuddle night, ye can tell him."

Ringo wheezes miserably, but Paul smiles as he breezily walks out of the laundry room.

"Had fun in there?" John remarks, smirking. Then Paul flicks the guy's ear and he whines loudly, while George finishes up washing the dishes and a dishtowel hurtles overhead.  
"Oh yeah, we kissed an' told secrets an' made friendship bracelets," Paul mutters, rolling his eyes again.  
The fridge door slams, and George suddenly hurries over, a huge grin on his absolutely perfect face. He doesn't say anything for a minute straight, just bounces on his toes and beams happily at the others. It does get a bit weird after a moment, but John sighs.  
"Get it over with, Harrison-"  
"CUDDLE NIGHT TONIGHT!" George screeches. So loudly and suddenly that he makes Paul actually jump at the loud noise. John pats Paul's hair gently, holding back a snort of  
laughter. Ringo just watches George with a sweet lovesick smile. 

"Ritchie, why ye lookin' at me like that?" George's voice isn't harsh or annoyed, it's soft and curious. Paul's eyes widen and he whips around to look at Ringo.  
Ringo blinks. "Uh, uhm, jus' thought ye looked nice, thas' all," he says, stumbling over his words and looking away.

He doesn't notice George's blush, or his excited glance at John. 

Yeah, George is in exactly the same boat that Ringo is.  
George literally thinks Ringo doesn't love him back, and has been having nervous discussions with John over it, just as Ringo has been doing with Paul.

Later, they have a discussion.

johnnie wonnie + georgie poo  
2 members online  
5:37 pm

johnnie wonnie: dude dude dude i told u he likes u tf

georgie poo: yea but like  
georgie poo: n o

johnnie wonnie: bro remember the screenshots i sent u

georgie poo: Ye but it was just you saying that shit ,, ritchie said nuthin

johnnie wonnie: im not makin him confess his love over text goddamnit  
johnnie wonnie: tonite at cuddle night u'll kiss him ye?

georgie poo: uhm fuck

johnnie wonnie: g o o d

johnnie wonnie is offline

By now it's evening. And Ringo is actually having a panic attack.  
In the bathroom.  
"I can't fucken do this shit, he'll think I'm weird! What if he's not single?! Oh my god oh my god oh my god I'll ruin the beautiful guy's life! I wish I could kiss him, or just hug him because he always gives the best hugs.."  
Ringo sniffles.  
Paul is sitting in the bathtub, looking extremely bored as he mumbles for the 70th time because Ringo is fucking inconsolable, "Mate, he loves ye, I sweaaar...", but Ringo paces around the small bathroom again, shaking his head and wailing.  
Jesus Christ.

He checks his phone and quickly sends John a text.

johnnie wonnie + paulie  
2 members online  
6:21 pm

paulie: hows it goin  
paulie: can ye help me get ringo out the bathroom he's freakin

johnnie wonnie: george is crying mate

paulie: wait why

johnnie wonnie: uhm no reason its ok ill help u out

paulie: dude is geo ok

When John doesn't respond, Paul groans and puts his phone away. What the fuck? George is upset? Why? There's a knock on the door, and George mumbles Ringo's name very very softly. He sounds like he has a bad cold, but it was just his snotty nose. Ringo pauses, then flings open the door and draws the taller man into a hug, his arms around George's bony waist.  
George breaks down in tears. Nobody knows why George is crying, but John slowly tugs the pair toward the couch.

"Stop th'tears, ye've got eachother now, yer huggin', see?"  
Ringo lets out the loudest fucking gasp. "We a r e. Holy shit, George, woah.."  
Over Ringo's lovesick mumbles, John tries to make eye contact with George, but the guy's got his face in Ringo's shoulder.

So he gives up, and just hisses rather loudly: "Kiss him, you nitwit!"

Without any hesitation, George slowly lifts his head, turns Ringo's chin toward his face and leans in. Just as their lips touch very briefly, George gasps raggedly.  
"Oh, my fucking god wAIT-" And he's off to the bathroom, toppling to the floor, using his feet to kick the door shut.  
Then he begins to scream.  
And scream he does, for literal minutes long. Paul tries to understand what is currently happening, while John just sits there lazily, a proud smirk on his face while the sounds of George screaming ring out around the house. Ringo is in fucking shock, gently touching his lips and mumbling "he kissed me" over and over.

Finally George throws open the bathroom door. He's fucking shirtless for some reason, sweating as if he'd run a marathon and not just jumped around a bathroom screaming. 

"Can we.. Can we just get a pet lizard now..?"

John's smirk drops off his face.  
He twists around and fucking begins to yell, "WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS GEORGE JUST FUCKING KISS HIM AND ASK HIM OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT-"  
Paul starts to laugh.  
But then George just goddamn snaps into action and fucking clambers onto the couch, gently tilting Ringo's face up and smiling sweetly as he leans in and kisses him. Ringo doesn't react, then he's suddenly kissing back, giggling as his hands come up to rest on George's shoulders.  
Paul starts to cry. John can't stop his proud grin that takes over his frown. 

After a moment, George pulls away slowly. (They don't talk about Ringo's whine that he lets out.)  
"So. Uh, fuck. Well-" Ringo is at a loss for words, clearly.  
"Yeah." George is, too.  
Paul rolls his eyes. "Okay, yer in love, blah blah blah- Ow!" He turns to John, rubbing his head with a glare. John glares back, and they look as if they're about to fight, but then George laughs and everything settles.  
"Holy fuck, so, like, uhm."  
"Can ye like, be my boyfriend already?"  
Ringo blinks.  
"Duh."

John and Paul are confused by how unromantic that whole thing suddenly became, but hey, it's just how it is. Romance!  
George shifts and pulls Ringo onto his lap, then grins over at the other two toothily. For him and Ringo, it hasn't really sunk in and they're kind of on a happiness high right now, but nobody's complaining.  
The television is still on, replaying that fucking panda documentary.  
"And when they finish the ritual, both male and female pandas bleat, or let out a goat-like cry. The male will then do a "roll back," in which he sits on his butt and lower pelvic area and pulls the female so that she's sitting on him, and holds on as long as he possibly can. It's unknown why the male does this." 

There's silence.  
"John, why the fuck were you watchin' this?"  
"It seemed interestin', ye git!" 

Ringo kisses George's cheek, and Paul begins to whack John on the arm.

They're all happy little shits.

\---------

*3 weeks later*

the tired bitches with legs  
4 members online

7:28 am

johnnie wonnie: george  
johnnie wonnie: are  
johnnie wonnie: you  
johnnie wonnie: sh i t t i n g m e

georgie poo: wot bitch

paulie: GOERGWHY DO WE  
paulie: HAVE WE GOT SNKAE

ri: hehehehehehheheheheheehhrefhrufn

georgie poo: chill, ringo stole it from the zoo, police migt show up soonish but s ok

paulie: POLICFJE NO THATD DUCKING IT I HATE YOY ALL

While Paul begins to scream violently about the anaconda curled around their previously working television, Ringo smiles proudly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah,,,, im currently writing up like,, a follow up thing, so that'll come soon yall!  
leave comments, kudos, etc etc  
love u all <3


End file.
